Dorastanie
by marta madzia
Summary: Rzecz o ponoć najmniejszym państwie świata


Od autora: bo to państwo [Sealandia] to komedia sama w sobie, więc samo mówienie o nim jest jakieś takie śmieszne… podobnie jak postaci opisane poniżej ja też mam problemy z zachowaniem powagi w tej sprawie xD zwłaszcza, że sam dzieciak cokolwiek wkurza x]

Dorastanie

Krajów nieuznawanych na świecie jest skolko ugodno. Da się je względnie podzielić na dwie grupy. Na te, co o swoje walczą zaciekle i są popierane przez kogoś lub nie. I na te, co starają się coś tam zrobić, ale generalnie nikt na nie uwagi nie zwraca. Sealandia stanowił osobną kategorię. Kraj, o którym jeśli już ktoś w ogóle wiedział, to brał go za żart. Za dowcip. Fanaberię. Wybryk natury bądź ludzkiej fantazji. Szpas. Figiel. Psotę. Niczego skreślać nie trzeba, bo wszystko jest prawdą. Po pierwsze śmiali się z jego powierzchni. Zastraszające pięćdziesiąt sześć dziesięciotysięcznych kilometra kwadratowego nikomu nie imponowało. Ameryka stwierdził, że jego ranczo jest większe. Norwegia za to z iście irytującym spokojem na twarzy wymienił chyba z dziesięć swoich platform, które Rough Tower przerastały. W dodatku platform, które na siebie same zarabiały, wyciągając ropę spod dna morza, a nie sprzedając znaczki pocztowe. - I w najgorszym wypadku zaledwie jakieś osiemdziesiąt pięć metrów do morza, z czego część w pionie - Ameryka zarechotał i siorbnął coli. - Gdzie ty tam znajdziesz osiemdziesiąt metrów w obie strony, kretynie? Sealandia prychnął i wierzgnął - co zupełnie mijało się z celem, bo Szwecja nie miał najmniejszego problemu z utrzymaniem go.  
- Po przekątnej - szwajcarska precyzja dała o sobie znać z podziwu godną siłą rażenia, jak zwykle stanowiąc w tym względzie konkurencję dla szwajcarskiej broni. Anglia się zakrztusił, Kanada przewrócił oczami, Ameryka zarechotał ponownie i sam zakrztusił się siorbaną colą. - Pokarało - mruknął Austria, ale jakoś nikt na to nie zwrócił uwagi. - No i te warunki mieszkalne. Ile tego jest? Pięć kondygnacji w dwóch filarach o średnicy paru metrów? - Anglia, gdy już odzyskał oddech, wykazał niezdrowe zainteresowanie.  
- Siedem! - Sealandia wydarł się, ogłuszając nieco Szwecję. - I nie jakiś tam paru metrów a ośmiu. O-śmiu!  
- Niech ci będzie, że ośmiu - Anglia zgodził się bez walki, bo w sumie nie było, o co się sprzeczać. Osiem metrów - ło ho! - Wrażenia w środku to pewnie jak w betonowym U-bocie.  
- Masz coś do U-bootów? - Niemcy warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
- Teraz już nie, skoro wszystkie albo rdzewieją na dnie Atlantyku i reszty, albo przerobiono je na gwoździe. Niemcy prychnął.  
- Ale co wy chcecie? Tam jest miejsca na chyba z setkę ludzi! Turystyka ekstremalna. Ludzie lubią wyzwania i -  
- Zamknij się i siorb tę swoją colę. - Anglia nie dał Ameryce rozwinąć tej myśli, bo ostatnie, czego mu trzeba było, to pan Wannabe-HERO, tworzący turystyczny biznesplan dla gówniarza. Poza tym, płacić za to, żeby się zamknąć w betonowym słupie bez okien było totalnym wariactwem. Tej setce, która tam mieszkała, kiedy Rough Tower było po prostu platformą przeciwlotniczą, za siedzenie tam płacono żołd!  
Sealandia wręcz przeciwnie, chętnie usłyszałaby, co Ameryka chce mu zaproponować, ale został brutalnie uciszony. Nie dali mu nawet dojść do głosu, gdy zaczęli żartować z jego imponującej historii. Ktoś nazwał go „cudownym dzieckiem II Wojny Światowej" i może by to było miłe, bo brzmiało jakoś tak dumnie, gdyby nie to, że wszyscy z miejsca parsknęli śmiechem. Potem obśmiali jeszcze to, że jego obywatelstwo można sobie kupić za niecałe dziesięć funtów i to on-line!  
Generalnie śmiali się z wielu rzeczy i to Sealandię wkurzało niepomiernie. W dodatku nie miał nawet jak ich postraszyć czy coś, bo po armatach przeciwlotniczych, które niegdyś na platformie stały, istniało już tylko wspomnienie. A nawet, jeśli ciągle by tam były, to jako produkt rozkwitającego przemysłu artyleryjskiego Anglii i Szwecji końca lat trzydziestych stanowiłby już obiekty muzealne. To już kopnięcie w kostkę mogło więcej szkody wyrządzić. Tylko, żeby kopnąć Anglię, to musiałby najpierw znaleźć się na ziemi i móc w ogóle się ruszyć, a to już nastręczało problemów. Wierzgnął, ale Szwecja bez problemu utrzymał go na swoich kolanach. Wierzgnął po raz drugi, jednak skutek był ten sam. Tyle tylko, że Szwecja chrząknął jeszcze z wyraźną dezaprobatą. W takich chwilach, bardziej niż w innych, Sealandia chciał być duży. Tak duży, żeby musieli go uznawać i szanować. Żeby nie patrzyli na niego z góry. Żeby Norwegia nie mógł go porównywać do swoich platform wiertniczych! Ale papcio Maunsell zbudował Rough Tower na miarę ówczesnych możliwości i zapotrzebowania. On pewnie nigdy nie myślał o tym, że stanie się ono państwem, choć Sealandia lubił sobie wmawiać, że było inaczej. - Ale to nawet ekologiczne. - Hiszpania roześmiał się ponad ogólnym gwarem. Kto, jak kto, ale on na braki kilometrów kwadratowych powierzchni płaskich narzekać nie mógł, już bardziej na ich jakość. - Nie trzeba mieć samochodu, aby się dostać z jednego końca na drugi. Hulajnoga w zupełności wystarcza.  
- I żadnej pierniczonej filozofii budowania dróg. Że podkład, że piasek, że coś. Generalnie wymalować żółte linie dla picu i jest zajefajnie - dodał Polska, który o drogach, lub raczej ich braku ostatnio nasłuchał się tyle, że temat wypływał mu uszami. - Się z nim zamień - zasugerował Niemcy.  
- Sam się zamień!  
Sealandia nie chciał się z nikim zamieniać. Przestał słuchać.

Sealandia siedział jak struty na końcu molo i z zacięciem godnym lepszej sprawy wrzucał do wody uzbierane wcześniej kamienie. Wkładał w to tyle siły, że obserwujący go z okna Anglia cieszył się, że nie jest na linii ognia. - Chyba żeśmy przeholowali dzisiaj.  
- Nic mu nie będzie - mruknął Anglia. - Najdalej pojutrze znowu się będzie pod nogami pałętał, wywrzaskując swoje zdanie na każdy temat.  
Hiszpania roześmiał się pod nosem i pokręcił głową ni to rozbawiony, ni zrezygnowany. - Wiesz, rodzina to rodzina. Powinno się ją wspierać. Anglia prychnął i spojrzał na niego gniewnie.  
- Hej, hej, hej! - Hiszpania teatralnie zasłonił się dłońmi. - Ja tylko tak mówiłem. Się nie wściekaj. Złość piękności szkodzi i tak dalej. - To ty się nie mieszaj, bo Armada przestanie być twoją największą porażką.  
- Już, już. Spokojnie. Ciekaw tylko byłem, czy ty to tak ot, czy po coś to robisz. Zapadła taka naturalna cisza. Hiszpania nie spodziewał się usłyszeć odpowiedzi na to nie do końca w zasadzie zadane pytanie. Finalnie to naprawdę nie była jego sprawa. - Bo tak będzie lepiej - westchnął Anglia. Hiszpania uniósł brew w mieszance zaskoczenia i zaciekawienia.  
- Jemu się wydaje inaczej, ale taka jest prawda - Anglia mówił dalej. - Teraz może robić, co chce. Nie traktujemy go serio, więc wiele rzeczy uchodzi mu płazem. Na inne w ogóle nie zwracamy uwagi, pomijamy go. To taka zabawa w państwo. Jeśli jednak stałby się państwem pełnoprawnym, to sam wiesz, jak to jest. Zobowiązania, problemy, konieczność ustosunkowania się... Wcale nie jest powiedziane, że ci, co go teraz wspierają, wtedy robiliby to nadal. Alfred, Berwald... Pokręcił ze zrezygnowaniem głową. Sprawa jako taka była przegrana.  
- Lepiej będzie, jak dalej się w państwo będzie tylko bawił. Hiszpania aż gwizdnął.  
- No, kto by pomyślał, że ty o swojego dzieciaka tak dbasz - stwierdził i uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
- Zamilknij.  
- Spokojnie, spokojnie. Nikomu nie powiem - zapewnił wciąż roześmiany.  
Anglia jedynie wymruczał coś niezrozumiale i odszedł od okna. Na molo Sealandia nadal ciskał w wodę kamienie, obmyślając kolejną dziecięcą zemstę na Durnym Wyspiarzu.

Koniec

Maj 2009, Wrocław


End file.
